Various techniques have been developed to improve the functioning of media players. For instance, techniques for reducing latency time between commands to play media content by a media player and outputting the content by the media player have been introduced, such as prefetching media content to temporary storage in a device in readiness for later use. However, these techniques may be resource intensive, such as by requiring additional bandwidth, processing capabilities, and/or storage capabilities. Certain types of computing devices, such as mobile devices, may operate under resource constraints, such as constraints on processing power, storage, power consumption, and/or bandwidth. Accordingly, various types of constrained computing devices may be unable to perform resource intensive techniques for reducing latency time for playback of media content by media players.